


I'll Save You

by wicked3659



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tf_promptorama on livejournal - Prompt I'll save you. </p><p>Prowl only ever had one purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Save You

Sharp optics watched the images on the screens as they moved. The red markers were their soldiers, Autobots out in the midst of battle, the purple were the Decepticon forces, closing in, pushing them back to a defensive position. Optics narrowing, Prowl issued orders over the relay and watched as the markers moved accordingly. Faster than most of their non sentient battle computers, he calculated and predicted what the Decepticons would do next and what their next move should be. This was a small battle compared to what Prowl had become accustomed to, though he loathed the fact that he had become so numb to the fact that fighting was common place now. He had been sent here to help secure the energon refinery as the base had taken heavy losses and had lost their base commander only a few cycles earlier.

His abilities as an enforcer to calculate trajectories of numerous moving objects and predict their targets in mere seconds, in reverse as well as forwards were invaluable in his position of tactician. It was useful both on and off the battlefield but plugged into their central computer and relaying orders to soldiers on the field had proven the most effective for the Autobot cause.

Spotting some red markers breaking formation, Prowl frowned subtly and silently made some recalculations as he opened up comm. to that particular team. “You are moving too deep into Decepticon forces, pull back and move to the centre of the field,” he ordered calmly.

“Sir, no can do! We’re pinned taking heavy fire, they cut us off. We’re trapped.”

Prowl didn’t reply straight away as he zoomed into that part of the battle. Pressing his mouth into a thin line, he worked out the best possible route for their escape. “What are your losses?” he demanded urgently.

“Got one shot, possible internal bleed. Another missing an arm, one blind, my team’s pretty slagged, Sir!” the other mech hollered back over the noise of a fire fight.

The Decepticons were closing in on that small group and Prowl’s doorwings flicked in irritation. He received a ping from one of the junior tacticians and activated the mech’s calculated plan. If they abandoned the injured mechs they could make a run for it through a weakened point in the Decepticon front line, with another team being ordered to provide cover fire. It had a 56% probability of those able to run making it back alive.

Prowl rejected it and began issuing orders to the individual teams on the field as he took in the whole picture. Formulating a plan, he vented air slowly. It only had a 24% chance of working with all members of the team but it was a risk he had to take. Opening comm. directly to that team once more, he relayed his plan. “Are some of you able to carry the injured who cannot run?”

“Yes Sir-- “ Prowl picked up the faint argument on the other side of the communique. “They’re saying to leave them, Sir, we’d have a better cha--”

“--No. No one is left behind. Knock them out if they refuse, carry them and do exactly as I say. Am I clear?”

“...Sir, yes Sir, awaiting orders.” Prowl heard the palpable pause, pregnant with uncertainty and he widened his visual once more with a flick of his hand.

His orders across the relay came thick and fast to each team and after a while the Decepticon lines started to bunch in places as they were herded and the Autobots began to push back on the offensive. He ordered the injured team to move deeper into enemy lines and circle around through the thick of the fighting where Autobot frontliners were dispatched to provide cover and escort them back to the medical bays.

It wasn’t long afterwards that the Autobots broke through the Decepticon front line and the enemy became fractured and scattered. They’d achieved a victory. This time. There would be other times.

Prowl unplugged himself from the main relay as he issued a cease fire and marched out to the battle as the soldiers began to return to the triage tents for treatment. Prowl always walked through the injured to offer some stable presence and reassurance that the fight was done for now and to also assess injuries for his statistical analysis of the battle. There were always too many for his liking and he silently resolved to do better until there were no more battles to be fought.

He stiffened as a large hulking mech jogged up to him, his dark blue plating stained with energon and scorch marks of plasma fire. Prowl’s optics brightened as the mech stopped to attention in front of him and saluted him stiffly, nobody ever really spoke to him following battle, many of the frontliners resented that he wasn’t on the field fighting with them more often. “Commander Prowl, Sir. My team, you saved them. You have my thanks.”

Prowl gave him a curt nod and saluted back. “You and your team fought bravely, I’ll see to it that you are granted some rest. Dismissed soldier.”

The mech stood to attention saluted again and jogged away back to where his team were being treated by the medic. Prowl paused for a klik as he watched them interact with smiles and relief, before moving on.

Very few ever thanked him. It didn’t matter to him. Gratitude or not, he would save as many as possible, do his duty. Do whatever it took. The Decepticons would rue the cycle that he was forced to be part of this Primus forsaken war.

 


End file.
